


Sacrifice

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Kanan's last thoughts before he perishes.





	Sacrifice

He was sorry. 

He was sorry that he couldn’t go with them. As he Force pushed Hera to Ezra, he could hear her desperate cries. It pulled at his heart even as the world around him was descending into fiery chaos. He fixed them with a determined look as the fire pushed against his Force barrier. There was so much fear in them, it was painful. The heat melded with his clothes, making his flesh boil. His eyes stung from the smoke, but he forced himself to Force push the gunship away before his world exploded into flame. 

_I’m sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos, comment or whatever please! It makes me feel appreciated. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
